


Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time

by Finalgirl_ish



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Back in my day we would have called this a Drabble, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/Finalgirl_ish
Summary: A break from everything is needed
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time

**Author's Note:**

> part of the MMU Discord server's femslash February event

Daisy took my hand. Let's go, she said and how could I say no?

We're in a park. She runs around and falls to the ground.

How lovely is to be here, everything else in the past. Give her one moment to be free. I would give her every moment if I could.

The stars look at her like they know. They know why she's running.

We're on the ground, tired. I guess I’ve been running too. And the stars know that.

Daisy looks each one in the eyes and tries to scare them away. I’m almost glad she fails.


End file.
